How to Save A Life
by rebelangel27
Summary: Bella has to go live in a house with a stranger- and be married to him. She must never see his face. Little does she know he's hiding a big secret. Based on Greek Mythology
1. Chapter 1

Just a reminder people- I don't own Twilight.

Just a different take on Twilight- except Edward is a Greek god, and Bella (still.) the forbidden fruit. Changed from Greek mythology. A LOT.

Cast List (by order of appearance)-

Edward-Apollo-God of Light and Sun, etc. (It's a long list.)

Rosalie-Aphrodite- Goddess of Love

Emmett-Hephaestus-God of metal and fire (Not ugly- like in Greek mythology. Actually good-looking.)

Esme-Hera-explained

Carlisle-Zeus-explained

Jasper-Poseidon

Alice- Athena

EPOV-

Sometimes I just hate my sister. Her attitude stinks. Rosalie, the goddess of love, has a big issue with herself. It's called self-consciousness. I know what your thinking, Rosalie, the goddess of love, the one you heard about in your fifth grade history class, self conscious. I know. Who would've guessed? If anybody even relatively pretty walks by, she has to ask her husband Emmett, god of fire and metal, if he thinks she's prettier than her. So why am I- Edward supposed "god of light and sun," doing attempting to shoot an arrow at some poor innocent girl? Bella, I believe her name was.

Well, Rosalie had heard that the most beautiful girl in the world had been born, and she wanted her killed. Or at least unable to marry. Or something. She gave me her old bow and arrow, and told me to hit her with an arrow and then put a boar or something in front of her. You can see I'm really enjoying this… Anyways, she told me she would stop calling me a prude if I did. I swear I'm not one. I'm just saving myself, unlike Rosalie did for Emmett.

Of course, there are way more than just three gods. There are my parents, Esme, goddess of women and marriage, and Carlisle, god of the sky and heavens. Also Jasper and Alice. They are supposed mortal enemies in Greek mythology, but they are actually man and wife in real life. Who would've guessed the dolphins wouldn't be too opposed to olive trees. Just Kidding.

So here I am, November 2008, attempting to shoot some poor girl with an arrow. She was on the computer, typing an e-mail. All I could see was her silky brown hair, hanging across her back, but shining. Then, she turned around, and I was stunned silent and put the arrow down. Her eyes were deep brown, and you could see a century into them. Her nose was perfectly proportioned to fit her face, and her lips were plump and pure red. She was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen, including Rosalie. But don't tell her I said that.

I made a move to get a closer look, but my hand got tangled in the arrow.

I untangled it quickly, but I heard a deathly shot.

"Ouch," I whispered. I looked at my foot, and then looked up, to see a girl, the girl I was now in love with, thanks to Rosalie.

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review review review!


	2. SnowStop

BPOV-

So you know how everybody always talks about fairy tales, and how they wish they could be in one? Yeah, NO. I wish everyone could see how stupid they were being. Imagine a horse coming to your house. Now imagine it TALKING! Can't you see how it would say how much his master would love you going to marry him? I mean marry a man I had never met, who proposed to me through a talking horse. Yeah, right.

Imagine one last thing….

Your parents agreeing to this crazy proposition.

I really don't get it. I know my family is relatively poor, but still. They just sold off their only daughter to a talking horse. How desperate can you (and your hallucinations.) get? The horse promised my family a better life, and that I could visit sometime, but still, would you trust a talking horse with your life?

So here I am riding on the back of Snow-Stop. At least that's what the horse claims his name is.

"You can sleep you know," Snow-Stop informs me.

I didn't respond, even though I have never been so tired in my life. I've been riding on his back for nearly three days. No stopping. He's like an immortal horse. Great.

SS(Snow-Stop's) POV

Master must really trust me not to mess things up, because this girl is stubborn. I can't take her to the castle until she falls asleep. I swear I've just been traveling in circles for the past few days. Master said that she couldn't see us going near Mt. Olympus; otherwise we'll be risking her knowing what we are.

Ah! Finally, she's asleep! Took her long enough. Now I can go fast… that's why they call me snow-stop. I can pass an entire mile before a snowflake hits the ground. When it's snowing, of course. So now I can go-full speed. We get to masters house within minutes. He was the one to give me the incredible speed. I see him at the window, and in a flash he's outside.

"Thank you, Snow-Stop. Let me take her and then go to your stable. There will be a great feast waiting for you there," He says. He takes this girl, Bella, and cradles her against his chest. I wonder why she's so important… wait, did he say feast?

EPOV-

What could possibly be taking them so long? It's been days, when it should've only taken him minutes. She must not be sleeping. I hope Rosalie hasn't found me out. I built the house close to , but not close enough that a god would get suspicious. I just keep waiting and waiting. I think I'll double-check the bedroom, and the kitchen. I want everything perfect for Bella.

Suddenly I hear Snow-Stop trotting, he was about a mile away. Which meant he'd be here in about two seconds. I look out the window to see her fast asleep, still as beautiful as always. I go outside and give Snow-Stop instructions, and then take Isabella into my arms. I walk carefully, as not to wake her, up to the bedroom, and place her under the covers. She must be exhausted. I place a light layer of extra sleep over her, so that she will wake at night. So I wait, just holding her, as she sleeps in her new home.

Sorry about the late- and short chapter. I will seriously try getting a longer one to you guys soon. Please- Review!


	3. Panic Attack

I'm sorry I must be confusing you guys…. from now on this story will be in past tense. Sorry for the confusion! I'll try to make this chapter extra long.

Chapter 3- Hypnotic

EPOV-

She was an angel. A perfect, sweet, amazing angel. No one could pull me away from her if they dare tried. She was my everything, my life (immortal as it is.). I felt a strange feeling come over me when I pulled away from her one time while she was still sleeping, and I immediately put my arms back around her. It was a feeling of dread- like if I wasn't holding her, I wouldn't see the sun again, a thing I myself controlled. That's it- I felt out of control.

After a long period of sleep, her eyelashes fluttered like newly metamorphosed butterflies, and they opened to reveal lovely deep brown. She couldn't see me, and that's the way it had to be. For if she did, there is no knowing what could happen. Rosalie could find out, or she may run in fear, or we may be torn apart. I would not allow that to happen to my newly found love. It could not be diminished as soon as it was found.

Bella rolled over, half-asleep, in an attempt to not be awakened, but instead found herself rolling onto me. She squealed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She screamed.

"Calm down. Snow-Stop escorted you here. You've been sleeping for a day and a half."

She seemed to calm down, recalling what had happened.

"Let me get this straight. You're my fiancée?"

"Yes," I replied. I loved hearing her talk, she sounded like a piano, playing all the variety of keys.

"Can you turn on some lights or something? I'd really like to see my fiancée before I determine whether or not I should just leave."

My heart broke at the statement. I couldn't give her what she wanted, but I couldn't let her leave.

"Listen carefully. You can't see me. Ever. It would be dangerous for you. We can have a happy marriage, but you may only see me at night. You must follow my instructions, for your own sake."

"Are you saying that I can never see the man that I am marrying?"

"I wish I wasn't, but that is exactly what I'm saying."

She reluctantly agreed, claiming it was "for the sake of my family."

I knew better. She felt the same way I did. She asked to postpone the wedding, until she got to know me better. I agreed. I didn't want her regretting anything.

I watched her for the next few days, as she explored the new house. It was quite interesting. Whenever she got bored or lonely, she would visit the stalls and see the horses. She had the same attraction to them that I did and I could see that from the way she looked at them. She took a fancy to my personal favorite horse, Sunrise. She was like a best friend to my Bella. I would have to reward her for that…. although maybe if she's a true friend she won't need reminding.

There was one big problem. Alice knew. She had watched the whole thing unfold. She had spoken to me about it, but not too much. She knew that Rosalie could never know. Later on in the week, Alice disguised herself in human form (something I couldn't do for a long period of time.) and paid a visit to Bella. They quickly became friends, even though Bella was a little bit perturbed that she had all these random people just walking into her life.

Of course, Alice had to tell Jasper, who had to tell the idiot of all idiots, Emmett. I was furious. Emmett was Rosalie's husband. Rosalie would make him tell her everything. Emmett couldn't keep secrets for long. So that day I flew up to Mt. Olympus and ran towards Alice.

"What the hell have you done?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rather innocently.

"You know. You have revealed her to almost the entire Pantheon. Emmett can't keep secrets. She will be killed, or worse."

"Rosalie may not like this girl, but give her some time. She'll be understanding."

"Towards a beautiful human? Never have I heard of such kindness coming from Rose. You saw Bella come to me. You did not see how I fell for her. Rosalie had told me to make her fall in love with a pig. Like, "Oink, oink" pig. I shot myself with the arrow, on accident from getting too close. I believe now that I would've fallen for her anyways. Now I'll never know."

"Listen to me, Edward. Bella will not be found out. Not if I have to shove all my wisdom into Emmett's empty head. She will not be revealed until she reveals you herself."

"You've seen it?"

"Take care, Edward. For if you do not lose her first, she is sure to lose you."


	4. Chapter 4

This AU is for my story- How to Save A Life-

I refuse to update this story until I get 10 reviews for this next chapter. I'm serious guys; I've gotten over 100 hits, and only like 3 reviews per chapter. Help me out, here. Please.

I get great ideas once people start to review and tell me the good and bad things about my story. I would seriously appreciate it if you reviewed. I know that you usually like to just read it, I do too, but reviewing does not take that much time. Pretty Please?


	5. Eddie

Hey peeps! I'm back. I know I said 10 reviews, and then I said twenty, but I looked and saw 19 and I was like- "amazing halleluyah!" so here we go..

OOOH.. I almost forgot… please look at my new story called Halo. Thanx!

BPOV-

So Alice has just left after a short visit. I have nothing to do, and when that happens, my head fills with thoughts. What is my fiancée? I have never seen him in the flesh, there must be something wrong with him. Could he be the devil? No, I sleep in the same bed as him, and he holds me. I would've noticed. But, he is so discreet. Oh, how I wish I could know my fiancée before I go to marry him.

I go to the stables to visit Snow Stop. He whines in acknowledgment. Maybe I really am going crazy. I thought he could talk. Sunrise speaks from next to him.

"Don't pay him any attention today, he's in a foul mood."

"Oh, snow-stop. What is it that could ever put you in a bad mood?"

"Master Ed.. I mean Master won't let me speak to you," he replies.

"Ed? As in Edmund, or just Ed, or…."

"I've said too much already," he says. "I will be punished, I fear."

"He punishes you? Who does he think he is?"

"He has never done so before, but he is concerned for your safety, my lady."

I leave the stables, perturbed, and I go to bed early. Just as I hoped, when 'Ed' came in, I woke up. He came into the bed and moved to pull me closer to him. I pulled away and roll over.

"My name is Edward. I fear that that is all I can tell you. It is for your own safety. I promise you I'm not an evil person, I didn't mean to threaten Snow-Stop. He knows too much, and I fear if he tells you, then all is lost."

I turn back towards him.

"Edward," I whisper, pulling myself closer to him.

He kisses me very softly for a moment, and he pulls away for only a moment to place soft butterfly kisses along my neck.

"Will I ever know who you are?" I ask.

"In time, maybe. Maybe in time."

So I lean my head down to his chest, and as I feel myself drift off to sleep, he carefully slips his arm around me and pulls me closer to him yet again.

I sigh, and then drift off into a world of dreams, seeing a handsome man on top of a mountain. The man's face is blurry, but with every second it becomes clearer. The second I begin to see his face, I awake.


End file.
